Only the good die young Remix
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: First songfic "Only the good die young" by: Billy joel p.s.it remixed to TMNT


Only the good die young Remix

One-shot songfic

By: TheCartoongirl22

The turtles where out for patrol one night, they decide since it was slower with all of them they decided they would split up Leonardo and Donatello looked over the east and Michelangelo and Raphael took the West side.

As mike and Raph scanned the city Raph spotted some purple dragons cornering a couple in the ally. He jumped at them without mikey even knowing there were people down there.

By the time mikey got down from the roof Raph was done beating up the purple dragon and the couple ran away.

"God Raph why can't you ever wait?" he wined

"Because mikey they were going to beat toughs' people up I couldn't wait for you" Raph said with a sear then jumped back up to the roofs, mikey following

"Whats you problem, no one likes your bad guy tough act why down always have to put up with your bullshit? Why do you have to put up with everything we get through at us?"

"You want to know mikey, well I'll tell ya why...**Come out sewers, don't let me wait  
>You scaly girls start much too late<br>aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
>I might as well be the one<strong>

**well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
>They built you a temple and locked you away<br>Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
>For things that you might have done...<br>Only the good die young  
>thats what i said<br>only the good die young x2**" sang Raph roughly getting closer to Mikey as he sang

"Is that me?"

"**You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd**"

"Sort of"

"**We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud**"

"Heeyy!"

"**We might be laughing a bit too loud**"

"Totally"

"**aw But that never hurt no one**"

"No I guess not, unless they attack" said mikey as raph took a few steps back, then held out his arms to the sky then kept singing

"**So come on sewers show me a sign  
>Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line<br>The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
>(you know)<strong>" Raph jumped a few roofs as Mikey followed, then quickly stopped turning to Mikey, startling him 

"**Never lets in the sun  
>Mike only the good die young<br>woah  
>i tell ya<br>only the good die young x2**" then to the next roof

Raph pointed his weapon at Mikey "**You got a nice weapon and a party on your confirmation  
>You got a brand new soul<br>mmmm, And a cross of gold  
>But Sewers they didn't give you quite enough information<br>You didn't count on me  
>When you were counting on your wits<br>(oh woah woah)**" he spun them, and then put them back into his belt then jumped to the next roof

"**They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
>Some say it's better but I say it ain't<br>I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
>the sinners are much more fun..<strong>.Mikey ya understanden"

"**you know that only the good die young  
>thats what i said<br>i tell ya  
>only the good die young, X2<strong>"

"**well your father told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
>Aww he never cared for me<strong>" he shook his hand at mikey then turned

"But he does Raph" said Mikey interrupting

"**But did he ever say a prayer for me? oh woah woah**"

"Actually yes"

"**Come out come out come out sewers dont let me wait,  
>You scaly girls start much too late<br>Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
>I might as well be the one,<br>You know that only the good die young**"

**I'm telling you Mikey  
>You know that only the good die young<br>Only the good die young  
>Only the gooooooooooooooood<br>Only the good die young  
>Only the gooooooooooooooood<br>Only the good die young  
>Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooooo...<strong>

**(Only the good die young)x2**"

"Does that tell how we are? And how you are?"mikey looked at him confused

Raphs shoulders dropped and he frowned "Wow Mike"

Tell me how it was my first son fic. It's funny because after all that song the Raph song Mikey still doesn't get it. 


End file.
